darksoulsfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Wybrany Nieumarły
thumb|250px|Wizerunek Wybranego Nieumarłego z oficjalnych artworków i promocyjnych grafik Wybrany Nieumarły '''zwany też '''Nieumarłym Wybrańcem – główny bohater gry Dark Souls. Wygląd W zwiastunach oraz grafikach koncepcyjnych i promocyjnych Dark Souls, Wybrany Nieumarły jest przedstawiany jako wojownik ubrany w zestaw Elity Rycerstwa oraz uzbrojony w prosty miecz Astory i tarczę herbową. Jednak w samej grze wygląd i atrybuty postaci określa gracz, w tym twarz, płeć, pochodzenie, klasę początkową i ekwipunek. Wybrany Nieumarły jest przedstawiony jako archetyp „milczącej postaci”, która podczas rozmowy w ogóle się nie odzywa (oprócz wykonywania pojedynczych chrząknięć lub krzyków, gdy zostaje zraniony lub zabity). Cecha ta została stworzona celowo przez programistów, aby gracz się bardziej utożsamił z postacią. Historia Tytuł „Wybranego Nieumarłego” jest nawiązaniem do proroctwa dotyczącego końca Epoki Ognia. Mówi ono, że u kresu Epoki pojawi się Nieumarły Wybraniec, który rozpocznie pielgrzymkę, aby uderzyć w Dzwony Przebudzenia w „Krainie Starożytnych Władców” – Lordran. Wybranego Nieumarłego uważa się za potomka Sprytnego Karła, jednego z oryginalnych Lordów, który zdobył Mroczną Duszę. Rola w grze Prolog thumb|left|152px|Oscar ratujący głównego bohatera Po tym jak główny bohater stał się Nieumarłym, został uwięziony w Północnym Azylu Nieumarłych. Zostaje jednak uratowany przez rycerza Oscara, który wrzuca do jego celi zwłoki z kluczem, aby się stąd wydostał. Po ucieczce z więzienia spotyka rannego Oscara, leżącego na gruzach. Opowie graczowi o przepowiedni, stwierdzając, że Nieumarli będą uczestniczyć w pielgrzymce, aby uderzyć w Dzwony Przebudzenia. Oscar potem daje graczowi butelkę estusa i umiera w spokoju, ufając, że nie popełnimy jego błędu. Po pokonaniu Demona z Azylu, Wybrany Nieumarły ucieka stamtąd i zostaje przeniesiony do Lordran przez Olbrzymiego Kruka. Dzwony Przebudzenia thumb|326px|Wybrany Nieumarły walczący z Gargulcami Dzwonu Po przybyciu do Lordran, Olbrzymi Kruk upuszcza Wybranego Nieumarłego w Kaplicy Firelink, która pełni rolę bazy wypadowej dla gracza przez resztę gry. Po usłyszeniu dokładnego położenia Dzwonów Przebudzenia przez zawiedzionego wojownika, Wybrany Nieumarły wyrusza w podróż. W Lordran można spotkać masę różnych postaci, takich jak Solaire z Astory, charyzmatyczny wojownik szukający „własnego słońca”; zdradziecki rycerz Lautrek z Carim lub Siegmeyer z Catariny, roztargniony rycerz, który często pakuje się w jakieś kłopoty. Na dachu Parafii Nieumarłych gracz zabija dwójkę Gargulców i udaje mu się uderzyć w jeden z dwóch Dzwonów Przebudzenia. Później bohater wkracza w głęboko zarośnięte, trujące bagna w Blighttown. Tam pokonuje Wiedźmę Chaosu Quelaag i uderza w drugi Dzwon. Po uderzeniu w oba, otworzy się przejście do Fortecy Sena. Naczynie Władcy thumb|right|254px|Spotkanie z Gwynevere Po przejściu próby z Dzwonami, pojawi się Frampt Poszukiwacz Królów, pierwotny wąż, który wydaje się powierzać głównemu bohaterowi nowe zadanie, zanim zostanie uznany godnym wybrańcem. Gracz musi się udać do miasta Anor Londo i odzyskać Naczynie Władcy od Gwynevere, córki Lorda Gwyna. Aby ukończyć zadanie gracz musi przejść przez Fortecę Sena, dawny poligon doświadczalny zbudowany przez bogów. Po przejściu przez nią i jej wiele niebezpiecznych pułapek, główny bohater toczy walkę z Żelaznym Golemem, a po jego klęsce, zyskuje dostęp do opuszczonego miasta. Po dotarciu do Anor Londo gracz wkracza do wielkiej katedry, w której mierzy się z Ornsteinem Zabójcą Smoków, jednym z Czterech Rycerzy Gwyna i Egzekutorem Smoughiem. Wybrany Nieumarły triumfuje nad nimi i uzyskuje dostęp do komnaty Gwynevere, gdzie zostaje przywitany przez księżniczkę i nagrodzony Naczyniem Władcy. Kiedy Frampt widzi, że Wybrany Nieumarły wypełnił swoje zadanie, ogłasza, że proroctwo jest wprawione w ruch, a główny bohater jest rzeczywiście inkarnacją Wybranego Nieumarłego. Alternatywna ścieżka left|thumb|242px|Wybrany Nieumarły umieszczający Naczynie Władcy w Ołtarzu Firelink Gracz ma wybrać czy umieścić Naczynie Władcy w Ołtarzu Firelink i kontynuować zadanie zlecone przez Frampta. W tym przypadku Frampt podkreśla, że Nieumarli Wybrańcy są bohaterami, których przeznaczenie jest takie samo, co Lorda Gwyna i przedłużenie Epoki Ognia, kontynuując w ten sposób klątwę nieumarłych. Gracz jednak może jako alternatywę umieścić Naczynie Władcy w imieniu węża Kaathe'a, agenta przymierza Mrocznego Upiora. Podążanie tą drogą doprowadzi do wykorzenienia bogów i zapoczątkowania Epoki Mroku. Dusze Lordów Aby uzyskać dostęp do Gwyna, gracz musi nasycić Naczynie. Istnieje kilka istot o wystarczająco silnych duszach, aby to zrobić: Gravelord Nito, Wiedźma z Izalith, Seath Scaleless i Czterej Królowie z Nowego Londo. thumb|234px|Jeden z Czterech Królów wysysa człowieczeństwo z Wybranego Nieumarłego Aby pokonać Czterech Królów, Wybrany Nieumarły musi zdobyć Przymierze Artoriasa, pierścień, który posiada Wielki Szary Wilk Sif. Pierścień pozwala przemierzać pustkę zwaną Otchłanią. Po przybyciu do Ruin Nowego Londo, Wybrany Nieumarły, przy pomocy Ingwarda, opróżnia zalane miasto z wody, odblokowując tym samym przejście do upiorów mroku i ich mistrzów. Jeśli gracz nie umieścił jeszcze Naczynia Władcy, po pokonaniu Czterech Królów, w Otchłani pojawi się Kaathe. W archiwach książęcych, Wybrany Nieumarły konfrontuje się z Seathem Scalelessem, albinosem, który zdradził Starożytne Smoki i zdobył zaufanie Lorda Gwyna. Podczas pierwszego spotkania Wybrany Nieumarły nie może wyrządzić absolutnie żadnej krzywdy smokowi i po porażce, zostaje uwięziony w celi. Jednak pomimo niedogodności, głównemu bohaterowi udaje się stamtąd uciec. thumb|left|286px|Wybrany Nieumarły znajduje Pierwotny Kryształ Później Wybrany Nieumarły dowiaduje się od Logana Wielkiego Kapelusza, że Seath jest nieśmiertelny z powodu Pierwotnego Kryształu, starego artefaktu, który ukradł Wiecznym Smokom. Gracz następnie dociera do Kryształowej Jaskini, gdzie znajduje się artefakt i niszczy go. Odbiera to Seathowi nieśmiertelność i umożliwia głównemu bohaterowi zabicie go. Wybrany Nieumarły odbywa także podróż do katakumb, gdzie pokonuje Pinwheela i zdobywa rytuał rozpalania. Protagonista następnie schodzi do Grobowca Olbrzymów, gdzie podstępny oszust, Patches, zrzuca go w przepaść, aby ograbić później jego zwłoki. Wybrany Nieumarły jednak przeżywa i spotyka samotną Reah, dziewczynę, która zapuściła się do kryjówki Nito w poszukiwaniu rytuału rozpalania. Ostatecznie Wybraniec dostaje się do najgłębszej części Grobowca: Ołtarzu Gravelorda Nito. Tam bohater ostatecznie się rozprawia ze śmiertelnym Lordem. Wreszcie, Wybrany Nieumarły dociera do najgłębszej części Lordran: Zagubionego Izalith. Jeśli gracz wcześniej porozmawia z Quelaną w Blighttown, dowie się, że jej matka próbowała użyć swojej mocy, w celu stworzenia płomienia, zastępującego Pierwszy Płomień, ale nie udało jej się to i została przez niego pochłonięta. Zabiło to niektóre z jej dzieci i zmieniło inne w zdeformowane stworzenia. Jedynie Quelena i córa chaosu zachowały swoją ludzką postać. W końcu Wybrany Nieumarły dociera do Łoża Chaosu, źródła wszystkich demonów, które wędrują po Lordran i je pokonuje. Epilog Po przekazaniu wszystkich potrzebnych dusz władców Naczyniu, otworzą się drzwi do Pieca Pierwszego Płomienia. Gwyn, teraz zredukowany do pustego władcy popiołów, oddycha ostatnim tchem w ostatecznej konfrontacji z Wybranym Nieumarłym. Po pokonaniu go, główny bohater musi podjąć ostatnią decyzję: zjednoczyć płomień, albo go porzucić. W zależności od tego jaką decyzję się podjęło, ukaże się inne zakończenie. To czy gracz stanął po stronie Kaathe'a czy Frampta, nie ma znaczenia. thumb|Zjednoczenie z ogniem * Zjednoczenie z ogniem: to zakończenie zostaje odblokowane, jeśli gracz postanowił ponownie rozpalić Pierwszy Płomień. Wybrany Nieumarły staje się podpałką dla ognia. Poświęcając wszystkie dusze, główny bohater zostaje pochłonięty przez płomienie, a Epoka Ognia zostaje przedłużona, gdy życie ponownie zostaje odrodzone w Pierwszym Płomieniu. thumb|Mroczny władca * '''Mroczny władca: '''to zakończenie zostaje odblokowane, jeśli gracz postanowił opuścić areną po zabiciu Lorda Gwyna. Po wyjściu, Wybrany Nieumarły jest witany przez pierwotne węże, które kłaniają się przed mrocznym władcą. Odrzucając Epokę Ognia, główny bohater rozpoczyna Epokę Mroku i staje się nowym władcą umierającego świata. Artorias of the Abyss thumb|left|276px|Wybrany Nieumarły walczący ze Strażnikiem Sanktuarium W dodatku ''Artorias of the Abyss ''Wybrany Nieumarły cofa się w czasie do starożytnego królestwa Oolacile, gdzie odkrywa prawdę o śmierci Rycerza Artoriasia i upadku krainy. Historia przedstawiona w tym dodatku jest całkowicie opcjonalna i nie jest wymagana do ukończenia gry. Po przeniesieniu się w czasie, Wybrany Nieumarły budzi się w jaskini pod drzewami. Na zewnątrz toczy on walkę ze Strażnikiem Sanktuarium. Po zabiciu bestii, główny bohater znajduje ogrodową świątynie, gdzie spotyka wielkiego, gadającego grzyba o imieniu Elizabeth, która informuje gracza, że królestwo Oolacile jest pochłaniane przez mrok Otchłani. Mówi też graczowi, że księżniczka Dusk została porwana przez istotę z Otchłani, a Rycerz Atorias wyruszył do Oolacile, aby powstrzymać nadchodzącą ciemność. Niestety wojownik również został opętany przez mrok. right|thumb|358px|Wybrany Nieumarły walczący z Artoriasem Wybrany Nieumarły następnie dociera do Parafii Oolacile w poszukiwaniu Artoriasa i Dusk. Po drodze natrafia na Czarnego Smoka Kalameeta, opcjonalnego bossa, z którym można później stoczyć pojedynek. Słowa Elizabeth okazały się prawdziwe, gdy po wejściu do Koloseum gracz zostaje zaatakowany przez opętanego Artoriasa. Wybrany Nieumarły nie ma innego wyjścia, jak go wykończyć, ponieważ rycerz nie jest w stanie odzyskać swoich zmysłów. Po zabiciu Artoriasa, protagonista może oddać jego duszę zabójczyni Ciaran, tak aby mogła dokonać jego właściwego pochówku lub zatrzymać ją na własny użytek. Podczas swojej misji w Oolacile, Wybrany Nieumarły może spotkać Wspaniałego Chestera, nieco złowieszczego kupca, który podobnie jak gracz, został zabrany z teraźniejszości. Ujawnia bohaterowi, że rozprzestrzenianie się mroku nastąpiło, gdy mieszkańcy Oolacile otworzyli grób prastarego człowieka z powodu wpływu „zębatego węża”. Wybrany Nieumarły rusza dalej w stronę Parafii Oolacile w poszukiwaniu mrocznego źródła. thumb|right|296px|Wybrany Nieumarły stający przed Manusem Ostatecznie, główny bohater dociera do Przestworu Otchłani, gdzie Alvina prowadzi go do iluzorycznej ściany. Wewnątrz znajduje on rannego Sifa, chronionego przez magiczną barierę, którą stworzył Artorias, aby zapobiec pochłonięciu wilka przez Otchłań. Krótko po uratowaniu Sifa, Wybrany Nieumarły staje wreszcie twarzą w twarz z Manusem, Ojcem Otchłani, odpowiedzialnym za rozprzestrzenianie się mroku. Potwór zostaje ostatecznie pokonany, a księżniczka Dusk zostaje ocalona. Po powrocie do Sanktuarium Oolacile, Elizabeth dziękuje bohaterowi za pomoc i da wszystkim znać, że to Artorias pokonał Manusa, aby jego honor pozostał niewzruszony. Zapewnia jednak głównego bohatera, że jego wielki uczynek nie zostanie zapomniany. Ciekawostki * W zwiastunach i grafikach koncepcyjnych, Wybrany Nieumarły używa tej samej broni i pancerza co Oscar, Rycerz z Astory. Galeria Plik:Wybrany Nieumarły 4.jpg|Grafika promocyjna Wybranego Nieumarłego Plik:Wybrany Nieumarły 5.png|Grafika HD Wybranego Nieumarłego Plik:Wybrany Nieumarły 6.png|Zbliżenie Plik:Wybrany Nieumarły 7.png en:Chosen Undead Kategoria:Postacie w Dark Souls Kategoria:Władca Pogorzelisk Kategoria:Historia Dark Souls Kategoria:Protagoniści Kategoria:Mroczni władcy